A Ponta do Dia
| original = Tip of the Day | imagem = Aglet concert.jpg | legenda = "São Ponteiras Sim!" | temporada = 2 | produçao = 202b | transmissao = 50 | nt = 3 | historia = David Shane | es = Jon Colton Barry Piero Piluso | diretor = Robert F. Hughes | br = 22 de Julho de 2009 | eua = 08 de Maio de 2009 | xdeua = 20 de Fevereiro de 2009 | internacional = | emparelhadocom = "Entrevista Com Um Ornitorrinco" }} " " é o terceiro episódio da 2ª Temporada. Estreou nos Estados Unidos em 20 de Fevereiro de 2009 pelo Disney XD, e no Brasil em 22 de Julho de 2009, pelo Disney Channel. Sinopse Phineas e Ferb descobrem que a ponta do cadarço se chama ponteira e acham isso estranho, pois ninguém sabe como se chama esse objeto. Então eles conscientizam as pessoas do mundo inteiro sobre a importância das ponteiras. Enquanto isso, Doofenhsmirtz quer tirar um vídeo ridículo feito por ele no colégio de todas as mentes e computadores. Enredo Lawrence está sentado à mesa do café rodeado por sua família, fazendo o seu jogo de palavras cruzadas. O tema é "A Ponta do Dia". Após Linda responder às duas primeiras questões, a família fica perplexa com a terceira pergunta, "A ponta de um cadarço". Candace fica irritada dizendo que você não precisa saber o nome da ponta do cadarço para ter uma vida feliz. Phineas acha estranho ninguém da casa saber o nome. Candace liga o computador para procurar a resposta, mas seu objetivo é desviado quando ela descobre que 20 amigos enviram a ela o mesmo vídeo. Ela começa a ver o vídeo e morre de rir, é Doofenshmirtz dizendo que é um super astro, patinando de cueca. Phineas e Ferb encontram o nome da ponta do cadarço na casa de Baljeet. Ele diz a Phineas que o nome é "Ponteira". Uma vez em casa, os garotos dizem a seu pai a resposta e ele preenche as palavras cruzadas. Quando Linda entra, dizem a ela, também, mas ela pensa ser algo completamente diferente. Phineas se pergunta porquê ninguém sabe o que é uma ponteira. Neste ponto, Candace corre e diz a eles que é porque isso não importa. Enquanto isso, Perry cai em sua toca e Major Monograma mostra o vídeo de Doof na internet para ele. Carl e até Perry acham graça do ridículo vídeo viral, que está viajando pelo mundo da internet. Major dá um botão ao agente para que ele possa deletar o vídeo da internet, e Perry vai embora. Phineas chama e pergunta a seus amigos sobre a ponteira. Isabella pergunta o que é isso, e Ferb a mostra que é a ponta do cadarço. Phineas diz-lhes para espalhar para todo o mundo essa palavra, dando-lhes um laço e amarrando em seus dedos, para que todos digam "nunca se esqueça das ponteiras". Baljeet se irrita e primeiramente não concorda. No shopping, eles começam a espalhar a palavra, dando a todos a corda colorida. Eles encontram Candace e lhe dizem que sua vida seria melhor, se ela se gostasse da ponteira. A palavra se torna tão popular que até Stacy e Jeremy se interessam pela ponteira. Candace foge para casa assustada, como que as pessoas acham que essa palavra é importante para a união do ser humano? Perry pula do avião e encontra Doofenshmirtz deprimido com seu vídeo que ele lançou e afirmou ser ridículo. Em casa, Phineas convida sua irmã para o concerto da ponteira isso varia dela uma pessoa muito famosa. Ao escutar isso, ela topa. Na Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, ele diz a Perry que seu vídeo viral está arruinando sua vida, mesmo quando ele vai para a sua própria cozinha. Perry, em seguida, lhe dá o Botão de Deletar Universal, mas rapidamente Doofenshmirtz prende ele dizendo que deletar da internet não é o suficiente. Ele apresenta a Perry seu invento, que fará com que todas as pessoas se esqueçam do vídeo de sua adolescência. .]]Phineas e Ferb cantam Ponteiras para as pessoas do mundo todo. No entanto, Doofenshmirtz explica ainda o que ele vai fazer, ele se enrola e põe sua concentração na ponta de seu cadarço. Ele aperta o botão e todos do mundo esquecem da ponteira. Doofenshmirtz acha que todo mundo se esqueceu de seu vídeo que destrói rapidamente o capacete. Ele corre para fora feliz até que todo mundo ri dele novamente. Ele volta e diz que está muito triste. Músicas *''Ponteiras'' (Ficou em 7º lugar no "Cliptástico 3") Galeria de Imagens Créditos Finais Phineas e a plateia cantam o último verso da música. Durante os logos finais, Candace é ouvida dizendo "Não tem importância!" Piadas Recorrentes Já sei o que vamos fazer hoje Informações de Fundo *A mulher na qual Carl se veste como em "Eu Grito, Tu Gritas", está no meio da plateia na música. *Vance Ward de "O Melhor Dia da Preguiça" também faz uma aparição no meio da plateia. É o cara que está vestindo a camisa com a letra "T". *Enquanto Phineas estava mostrando a ponteira no sapato de Ferb, a música de fundo é semelhante à tocada em "As Sensibilidades da Princesa" ("Luzes, Candace, Ação"). *O homem no qual seu cabelo volta a crescer é o mesmo que aparece na arquibancada do autódromo em "Phineas, o Veloz". *Haney também pode ser visto no meio da plateia ("Os Reis do Gado"). *Chicago Joe é mencionado por Candace como uma das pessoas que irá enviar o vídeo do Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Informações de Produção *Descrição do episódio no comunicado de imprensa da Disney XD em 2009:http://www.disneyxdmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020209.html ::Phineas and Ferb produce a huge concert event, Aglet Aid, to raise awareness for the "aglet" (the plastic doohickey at the end of shoe laces), while Candace thinks it doesn't matter. Meanwhile, a humiliating video of Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been leaked on the internet so he creates a memory eraser; Candace finally makes her mom realize that Phineas and Ferb are out of control with their projects, until her memory, and everyone else's, is accidentally wiped clean by Doofenshmirtz's machine. *Este episódio foi exibido no Toon Disney entre os dias 23-24 de Janeiro de 2009, mas não como estreia de temporada, e sim como uma prévia. *No começo, o episódio foi escrito por Dan Povenmire como uma brincadeira, mas Marsh acabou levando a sério. *Este episódio ainda estava sendo produzido a partir de 08 de Janeiro de 2009. Estreias Internacionais *21 de Maio de 2009 (Disney Channel Escandinávia) *22 de Julho de 2009 (Disney Channel América Latina) *07 de Outubro de 2009 (STV Eslováquia) *02 de Junho de 2010 (Disney XD Canadá) Erros *Quando Phineas passa pelas Garotas Companheiras explicando a sua missão, a saia de Holly está com a mesma cor da grama. *Quando Candace estava discutindo com a multidão, todos tinham cadarços em seus dedos. Depois de serem atingidos por um relâmpago, os cadarços desapareceram instantaneamente. *Antes de Stacy mostrar o cadarço em seu dedo, o mesmo não é visto enquanto ela conversava com Candace. *Doofenshmirtz menciona que somente a Área dos Três Estados iria esquecer tudo, mas no final, antes de quebrar o apagador de memória, ele diz que foi o mundo inteiro. *Quando o relâmpago sai da Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, o logo do lado de fora do prédio é dividido. *Quando Phineas e Ferb entram na sala de estar no momento em que Candace estava no computador, uma parte do fio da lâmpada da cozinha desaparece. *Quando Phineas canta "Não se esqueça!", por um quadro, Ginger é vista com três cílios em vez de dois. *Normalmente, a chaminé da casa Flynn-Fletcher está à esquerda dela (quando há uma vista lateral esquerda). Neste episódio ocorreu o contrário. *Quando Candace fala pra sua mãe sobre a ponteira, ela estala os dedos com o dedo indicador, quando deveria sido com o dedo médio (mas como no caso ela só tem 4 dedos, deveria ter sido com o dedo anelar). *Durante a música, Phineas estava usando um microfone auricular. Mas, quando o verso "São ponteiras sim!" é cantado pela primeira vez, ele estava usando um microfone com tripé. *Dado o zoom para indicar a ponteira, é possível ver os cadaços do sapato de Ferb, mas de longe eles não aparecem. *A primeira vez que as Garotas Companheiras são vistas; ** Apenas Gretchen está vestindo sua blusa correta. ** Quando a gangue chega, Milly está atrás de Buford e Holly está ao lado de Ginger, mas depois da cena de todo mundo assustado, Milly e Holly trocaram de lugar. ** Milly tem sobrancelhas grossas. A segunda vez que a vemos, ela é magra. Continuidade *Enquanto Candace fala sobre pesquisar informações no computador, o mesmo contém cenas de "Luzes, Candace, Ação". Alusões *'Band Aid' - O concerto da ponteira tem semelhanças com os vários concertos do super-grupo Band Aid, que tinha o intuito de arrecadar fundos em prol dos famintos da Etiópia. *'Lembranças' - Amarrar uma corda em torno do dedo é uma forma comum de se lembrar das coisas. Amarrar um cadarço pareceu uma forma especialmente apropriada para se lembrar da ponteira. Trivialidades *Primeira vez que o plano de Doofenshmirtz não é maléfico. *Sétimo episódio que Perry não luta com Doofenshmritz ("Tire o Pé Grande da Minha Frente", "A Câmera de Trânsito", "Uma Missão Que Exige Concentração", "O Monstro de Phineas-e-Ferbenstein", "A Grande Arte", "Nova Injustiça em Feira de Ciências"). *Um dos poucos episódios em que Linda não só vê como também participa da grande ideia de Phineas e Ferb. *Primeiro episódio que não tem a linha do "jovem demais", a linha de Ferb, a linha "o que estão fazendo?", e a linha da entrada de Perry para seu covil. *É revelado que Major Monograma gosta de poesias e as acha engraçadas. *Doofenshmirtz sabia que a ponta do cadarço se chama ponteira mesmo sem ter conhecimento da campanha realizada por Phineas e Ferb. *Terceiro episódio onde a música continua nos créditos ("Eu Grito, Tu Gritas", "O Melhor Dia da Preguiça"). *Décimo episódio da série em que Candace não tenta dedurar seus irmãos, e segundo da 2ª temporada. Elenco *Yan Gesteira como Phineas *Gustavo Pereira como Ferb *Tereza Cristina como Mãe *Mário Cardoso como Pai *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace *Bruna Laynes como Isabella *Carlos Seidl como Major *Samir Murad como Doofenshmirtz *Dee Bradley Baker como Perry *Charles Emmanuel como Jeremy *Hannah Buttel como Stacy *Ronalth Abreu como Buford *Luciano Monteiro como Baljeet *Sérgio Muniz como Carl Referências en:Tip of the Day Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 2ª Temporada Categoria:Candace Flynn Categoria:Heinz Doofenshmirtz